


Kokichi plays with food

by Nagitos_hands_are_all_tied_up



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cussing, Food, Headcanon, It doesn't have smut, One Shot, POV Oma Kokichi, Potatoes, annoyed keebo, how tf a fic about food fight would go to smut?, i have no idea how i'm going to write this, i'm fine with both, i'm sure i'm gonna mess kokichi's character up so excuse me-, idk - Freeform, kaede doesn't know how to deal with this, kokichi plays with food, or execute me, somewhat bored kokichi, there's some weird shit out there, this is a hot mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitos_hands_are_all_tied_up/pseuds/Nagitos_hands_are_all_tied_up
Summary: Kokichi plays with food and it goes as well as you'd expect
Kudos: 2





	Kokichi plays with food

**Author's Note:**

> my friend came up with the headcanon that kokichi plays with food  
> my annoying ass decided to create a fanfic  
> enjoy whatever this is
> 
> also- this contains cussing

After Akamatsu tried that ridiculous failed escape we were all tired. Welp that's pretty obvious tho.

Everyone is so desparate to get out.

They don't see the amazingness of a killing game?

They don't see the possibilities it brings?

Well i shouldn't expect much from them, after all, they'll just keep saying that: "we should work together to get out of here" or "we won't let this killing game go on".

Suree, it would be pretty boring if everyone died, but i'm interested in the class trials, 

I wonder which one of them will be the first to give in, since the deadline keeps creeping in closer and closer, surely someone will at least think about murder. 

Oh well, guess i'll have to wait and see.

I think i'll head to my room for now, get some rest before the end of the day. 

It's quiet right now.. so boring.. well.. all more reasons that i should spend some time at my dorm thingy ?? 

Oh i got to the dorms already- guess i'll just do whatever for now.. i should let them rest before anything.

Akamatsu and Saihara are meeting up. Whaah now i'm curious. I'll just mess with them a little for now.

"Heeeeeey love birds, you shouldn't be making out in the hallways, if Iruma spots you she'll be hornier than ever, and that slut is already annoying enough." - Akamatsu and Saihara seem scared as if they weren't expecting company, buuut Akamatsu soon snaps out of it and replies.

"That's not it, me and Saihara are just chatting! And you shouldn't be bad mouthing Iruma like that."

"You didn't need to be so mean about it Akamatsu, welp either way, that's not important right now. Sooo.. what are you two up to?" - i say trying to tease them a little.

"Its nothing, we're just chatting as we've said before." - Saihara speaks up for the first time. Oohohooho being secretive are we?

"If you're just chatting why did you look so tense at the thought of someone walking in on you two? Are you planing a murder? Nishishi" - They tense up again. Did i corner them or something? That's may be worth my time. 

"That's not it Oma..-" - Saihara says. - Akamatsu talks shortly after:

"Yeah! We don't need to justify ourselves to you." - Wow, Akamatsu actually has a spine. What a surprise really. 

"Shesh, okay, okay, i get it. I'll be on my way now" - I say starting to walk away.

That was a weird reaction, i'm curious but surprisingly i'm tired and that was just going nowhere. They'd just keep pretending not to be suspicious and failing miserably. 

I'll just head to my dorm. Rest for a few minutes or something. 

Heading up the stairs, passing keeboy's room i get to my own. 

I unlock the door, go straight to bed and colapse.

**Author's Note:**

> this will have two parts because i got caught up with schoolwork and couldn't finish in time, thanks for bearing with my stupidity :)


End file.
